


feelings

by mysterytwin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, i just really love these two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytwin/pseuds/mysterytwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've both had different and failed experiences with love. Maybe this time it will be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. heartstrings

Pacifica was eight when she found her first crush.

He was a blonde boy with a smile that was too big for his own face. It reminded her of a prince's—and it was every girl’s dream to be a princess, so Pacifica assumed she was on the right track at the time—and she imagined him to be brave and strong.

Of course, Pacifica never actually talked to him.

It wasn’t because she was nervous or anything. No, Pacifica had more guts and confidence than that. (She was a Northwest, after all.)

It was simply because he liked someone else.

A girl with black hair and blue eyes had come to his liking. She always wore pigtails, something Pacifica could never understand. (Pigtails were _way_ last year.) Why would he like someone like her?

And so one day, she had decided to tell him.

It was in the playground. She told him she liked him, he told her he liked someone else and not her, and then he smiled at her—the smile that made her like him in the first place—and then she ran away.

After that, Pacifica swore she would never like anyone again.

* * *

Pacifica was twelve when a brown-haired boy stayed in town for the summer.

And he was _cute_.

Sure, he was a huge dork. Sure, he had a thing for mysteries and the supernatural. Sure, he was weird (especially with his birthmark and that family of his). Sure, he didn’t really know her.

But none of those stopped her from liking Dipper Pines.

Because _goddammit_ , he had a smile that made her feel dizzy. He had a pair of eyes that made her feel light-headed. He had a voice that she could recognize anywhere (mainly because it cracked a lot). And whenever he was around, it felt as if he was tugging on her heartstrings.

But she didn’t do anything about those feelings.

She couldn’t.

* * *

Pacifica was fourteen when she had her first sleep over at the Mystery Shack.

Her parents didn’t know, of course. They thought she was staying at one of her other (rich) friend’s house—not that the Pines family was poor (they really weren’t).

There were four times Mabel almost found out that Pacifica liked her twin brother.

The first was when she had arrived at the place, and Mabel found her staring at him for a “good five minutes”, which were the brunette’s words specifically.

Pacifica denied it. Mabel teased her about. Pacifica denied it again. Mabel didn’t stop. Pacifica denied it again. Mabel smiled at her, eyebrows wiggling. Pacifica wasn’t sure what to think.

The second was during a friendly game of Truth or Dare with Candy and Grenda.

It almost slipped from her mouth.

Pacifica had chosen truth, and she was asked who she liked.

“Di—did anyone hear that?” she had said instead, trying to take their attention away from her.

It worked.

They asked her the question again, and she said she liked no one.

The third time was when Mabel tried to tickle Pacifica into admitting she liked Dipper.

Pacifica didn’t give in. (She never would.)

The last time was in the morning, right was when she was about to leave.

Dipper had offered to walk her home, since her driver didn’t know she was at the Mystery Shack.

Pacifica blushed, and she found Mabel staring intently at her.

“No, you don’t have to. I’ll be fine,” she said, although it was the last thing she wanted, and started to walk outside.

It was five minutes later when Dipper caught up to her, panting heavily.

“Hey,” he said.

“I said you didn’t have to come,” she told him, not sparing a glance at the boy next to her.

“I’m not very good at following rules.”

“What? Are you some sort of bad boy now? Cause last time I checked, you were still a dork who was still very much in love with the supernatural,” Pacifica said, a smirk appearing on her face.

“You _hugged_ this dork,” Dipper said, a satisfying smile resting on his face when he saw the blush on her cheeks.

“That was two years ago!” she exclaimed.

“And yet you still remember it.”

“You do, too.”

“Just accept defeat already, Pacifica,” Dipper said, throwing his arm on her shoulder.

She shoved his arm back, a disgusted look on her face. “Don’t put your arm around me when you haven’t showered yet.”

He laughed. “Are you always going to be this way?”

“Are _you_?”

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Dipper said, smiling.

“Just shut up, Dipper.”

Even though, it was one of the best mornings of Pacifica’s life.

* * *

Pacifica was eighteen when she came back to Gravity Falls.

After her parents had sent her away to New York to finish her studies at sixteen, she was finally back.

She couldn’t really say it was good to be back, though.

She was walking through the streets, trying to find a decent place to eat when she bumped into someone.

“Sorry,” she muttered, not even bothering to raise her head.

“No, it’s my fault,” the person said, and Pacifica’s head snapped up at the recognition.

“Dipper?” she asked, at the same time he said, “Pacifica?”

“Yeah,” he answered, one of his hands rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked and seemed older. His hair was still messy as ever, but longer. His brown eyes still held the same warmth in it, and his smile was still the same.

“Your hair,” he said suddenly, his cheeks pink.

“What about it?” she asked, lifting a lock to her face and seeing if anything was wrong with it.

“It’s shorter,” he admitted. “It's…nice.”

“Thank you,” she said. “You’re taller now—well, taller than I am.”

“Took me some time, but I’m taller than Mabel as well. She hates me for it.”

Pacifica laughed. “It seems like her.”

“So, what brings you back to Gravity Falls? It’s been two years since you left, hasn’t it?”

Pacifica felt a pang of guilt. The twins had both looked so sad when she told them the news.

“Yeah, my parents wanted me back so that I can help with the company. You know, since I’m their biggest investment. How about you?”

“I’m just visiting. Before college starts and things start to get tough, you know?”

He smiled at her, and Pacifica was as sure as _hell_ that she still wasn’t over him.

“Do you want some coffee?” Dipper asked, and Pacifica knew what her answer was.

“Sure.”

For the rest of the afternoon, the only thing Pacifica could think of was this:

He really had to stop tugging on her heartstrings.


	2. crushes & falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's pretty sure he isn't over her, either.

Dipper was six when he first heard what a crush was.

The word had escaped from Mabel’s lips as she continued to tell her brother what her biggest secret was.

She had told him that she had gotten a crush on a guy she had seen at the park earlier that day. Dipper had asked her what she had meant by ‘crush’ and she had explained that it was when you liked someone.

Mabel grinned and continued to tell her brother how her new found crush had looked like.

Dipper told himself that he wasn’t going to get a crush any time soon.

* * *

Dipper was twelve when he realized that he had his first crush.

It was on Wendy Corduroy. A fifteen-year-old girl with long red hair and a knack for throwing axes with perfect aim.

He had considered her perfect and if it wasn’t for the fact that she was older than him, he would have already told her about his crush on her.

(He was a few days from turning thirteen when he finally got over her. She would always hold a special place in his heart, though.)

* * *

Dipper was fourteen when he realized he had a crush on Pacifica Northwest.

It was while they were watching _Ghost Harassers_ together and Dipper couldn’t even focus on what was happening. The only thing on his mind was how much he enjoyed the company of the girl sitting next to him. How much he liked it when he laughed at his (lame) jokes. How much it made him glad to see her smile. How happy it made him to know that she was his friend.

It hit him in that very moment—on the third second of the commercial break—and all he could think about was how beautiful her blue eyes shone and how bright her smiles were.

Dipper barely remembered a time when he didn’t like Pacifica. When he hated the mere thought of her existence. When he hated seeing her out on the streets. When he hated the sound of her voice.

But he couldn’t remember it now—now that he had just realized that he had a crush on her.

And for the first time, as Pacifica gave him a small smile when she looked at him, Dipper didn’t think that his crush of his was that hopeless.

* * *

Dipper was eighteen when he knew that he was falling.

After reuniting with his old best friend, he had tried his best not to think about his old unrequited feelings for her.

It was hard.

They had entered a small café, a few blocks away from where they had met. They were catching up, the sun about to set on them.

“So, how’s Mabel?” Pacifica asked, taking a sip of coffee. It was unusual to him, seeing her after two years. Her hair was shorter, but her eyes were still as blue as ever.

“She’s good, I guess,” Dipper replied. “She was telling me about her latest crush last night, actually. She said she might be falling for him.”

Pacifica smiled at him, looking a bit pale. She continued to stir her coffee, attempting to make it cooler.

They sat together in silence, sneaking glances at one another whenever the other wasn’t looking. It seemed to good to be true to have her sitting across him.

“It’s funny how I used to have a crush on you,” Pacifica said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Dipper almost choked on his coffee. “W—what?” he sputtered, his eyes blinking rapidly.

“I had a crush on you,” Pacifica said flatly, taking another sip of coffee. “I even thought I was falling for you.”

“Oh,” Dipper said. “Oh.”

He suddenly felt embarrassed to still be liking her.

“And I think I still do. Still think I’m falling for you, I mean,” Pacifica said, her eyes not meeting his.

“Really?” Dipper said, his voice cracking somewhere in between.

Pacifica nodded. “Not that you have to reciprocate it or anything, it’s fine. I’ll get over it.”

“No!” Dipper exclaimed, his cheeks reddening. “I mean, don’t get over it.”

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him. “What? So that it boosts your ego or something?”

“I—I like you too, and I mean it. I think I’m falling, too. Even though it’s been two years, I think I’m still falling.” Dipper gave her a small smile, trying his best to keep calm.

He wasn’t doing it very well.

“I guess we shouldn’t do anything about these feelings then,” Pacifica said.

“They’re replaying _Ghost Harassers_ tonight at eight,” he blurted out. “If you want, you could come over at the Mystery Shack.”

Pacifica smiled. “I’d like that.”

Okay, so maybe having that little crush on her six years ago wasn’t such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu at superishs.tumblr.com!!

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at superishs.tumblr.com!!


End file.
